1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a piezoelectric and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an application such as a high-performance operation or a low-power operation is determined, a semiconductor may need to have an optimized application corresponding thereto.
For example, even within the same technology, applications of a main device, such as threshold voltage and current, may be divided into a general purpose (GP), low power (LP), and high performance (HP). Furthermore, each of the applications of the main device may be subdivided into low, medium, standard, high, and ultra high depending on the threshold voltage thereof. According to the subdivisions, devices are fabricated.
That is, the threshold voltages and currents of semiconductor devices are determined according to the use thereof. When low power is selected, performance may be degraded. In order to improve the performance, the power consumption may be increased.
As described above, the conventional semiconductor device has difficulties in satisfying applications in a trade-off relation.